Stick Jennifer
Stick Jennifer is a Steel Comets member and alternate universe Slush Fighter. As a Steel Comets member, she controls the robot suit Générer, which has the ability to generate wire-frame firearms. Personality Stick Jennifer takes an older sister role amongst her peers in the Steel Comets. This is thanks to the immense care and friendly, lighthearted attitude she shows towards her friends, who treat her with the same respect. While she maintains her lighthearted personality in combat, she will show her targets no mercy and go all out. This attitude contrast from close care to extreme aggression often has her peers asking if they respect her because she respects them back, or out if fear that disrespecting her will unleash the same wrath she unloads on her opposition. Suit Specs The Générer, being one of the few robot suit lines that only receives CPU upgrades, has a somewhat blocky and retro design compared to most of the other suits, although it also boasts stronger jet boosters than most suits. The eyes of the suit are simply bright horizontal visor lights. Générer's main ability is to generate wire-frames of firearms such as pistols or bazookas that, while only wire-frames, contain real ammunition. The only reason that the suit's CPU is upgraded is because the Générer's weapon and ammo limit is equivalent to the limits of the CPU that controls it. If CPU's limits ever become infinite, the Générer will have no equal. Abilities *Ranged fire at ground targets **Starts with rapid pistol fire and ends with heavy weapon fire **Soldier-Type Fighter *Input Fighter: Aim and click on the screen to fire heavy weapon during pistol fire **Pressing her icon will change the weapon: ***Laser - A continuous laser beam; end attack will be a powerful laser blast that affects every enemy on the ground ***Napalm - Napalm fired at an arc that explodes on contact with enemies and ground; end attack will be a spread shot of napalm Upgrades *Cracker Grenade (50,000 points) **Adds a heavy weapon to Jennifer: Floating grenades that explode into several bullets on contact; end attack will be a wall of Cracker Grenades *Super Snipe (50,000 points) **Adds a heavy weapon to Jennifer: A super accurate and deadly sniper rifle; end attack will be a piercing sniper shot that instantly kills all enemies in its path *Bullet Storm (1 Slush Token) **It's raining Armageddon! ***The Générer equips itself with every weapon it has and continuously fires them all for a few seconds of the level's progression. The pistols fire at the closest enemy, the Laser tracks the strongest enemy, the Napalm fires randomly, the Cracker Grenades fire in a defensive formation, and the Super Snipe targets Azures and Big Blue wherever available. Stick Jennifer is invincible during this attack. ***Level 3 Ultra Attack SIWT2 Flavor Text "Speed and range are a winning combination, and no one proves that better than Jennifer. As the flying firearm armory that she is, Jen will prove to be a dangerous contestant that can't be outrunned or outgunned. She might even have time to mock her opponent with how fast she'll finish the fight." Theme Neither the wiki nor the writer of this article owns this song. Strixie's Judgment Now Strixie will admit to not understanding a single bit about war, but she sure thinks that Jennifer's personality is a bit off in comparison to her line of work. Even Strixie knows there's a time and place for some things, and a light-hearted and teasing personality has no place in war! ...does it? Wait, Strixie does the same thing...never mind! Strixie actually kinda likes Jennifer now! Overall: 6/10 - Maybe we can be buddies. Maybe. Disclaimer Notes from Scottick: These are all Slush Fighters I have made up and created. Apart from Scottick, none of them are based off any real-life people. Also, please do not edit this page without Scottick's permission. Category:Scottick's Works